


[翔潤] Time Flies (番外2)

by koshita



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koshita/pseuds/koshita





	[翔潤] Time Flies (番外2)

番外篇2 - 第一次

(上篇)

在自家停車場把車停好，轉過頭，副駕駛座的松本還在熟睡著。

輕輕把對方搖醒，迷濛的大眼慢慢張開，一時還不適應光線而眨阿眨的。被戀人毫無防備的表情直擊心臟，櫻井忍不住伸出手梳順對方睡亂的髮絲。

「到家囉，下車吧。」

『嗯……。』

也許是因為剛才在車上已經睡夠了，松本看起來心情很好，蹦蹦跳跳的走在櫻井身邊。

「心情很好？」

『這是我們第一次約會嘛～』開心的語氣配上大大的笑容，實在可愛極了。

看見松本這麼開心的樣子讓自己也滿足了起來，櫻井笑著牽住戀人亂晃的手，一起離開停車場。

§

今天工作結束之後看時間還早，一時興起就把松本載到海邊。兩人交往至今還沒有正式的外出約會過，通常都只是在對方家裡窩著，第一次的約會也讓櫻井興奮了起來。

夜晚的海景有別於白天的樣子，有一種獨特的寧靜感。

兩人脫了鞋子捲起褲管，雙腳浸入冰涼的海水時松本舒服得瞇起眼睛，很久沒看到海了，戀人興奮的模樣實在太可愛。

看著這樣迷人的松本，櫻井忍不住偏頭吻上他的唇，對方也微啟雙唇溫柔的回應。

捧起松本的臉加深這個吻，感覺到被吻住的人喘不過氣而伸手抓住自己的衣角才放開彼此的唇。那人的臉已經通紅了，被吻過的雙唇顯的紅艷，濕潤的雙眼在黑暗中看起來更加明亮。

忍不住再次吻上，帶有淡淡鹹味的海風吹拂著兩人的髮絲，但櫻井只覺得這個吻比什麼都甜。

當初自己鼓起勇氣告白真是太好了。

§

『翔くん。』剛把自家大門打開，有點發呆的櫻井就被叫住。

「嗯？」

『謝謝你。』

櫻井微微轉過頭，還來不及反應就被飛快的在唇上印下一吻。惡作劇成功的人無視櫻井呆愣的表情，推開門就跑進自己的房間，櫻井馬上回神過來跟著戀人一起進了房門。

「吶、這樣的謝禮不夠吧？」

一把拉過正要溜進浴室洗澡的松本，直接把人壓在衣櫃的門上接吻。

兩人的唇舌熱切的交纏，強勢的吻讓松本有像是回到告白那一晚的錯覺。令人迷戀的體溫讓他忍不住伸出手環過櫻井的腰。

趁勢再往松本貼近，櫻井撩起懷裡人的上衣，雙手在纖細的腰間不斷的游移，不意外的聽見松本微弱的喘息。感覺下身的慾望已經微微起了反應，有點刻意的摩擦著松本的下身，彷彿渴求著更多的接觸。

自從那一夜後兩人就沒有那麼親密的行為了，松本一想起那晚自己如何在櫻井的手裡達到高潮，就覺得現在撫著自己腰間的手滾燙的要命。

而那雙手現在正慢慢的伸到自己胸前，捏起自己敏感的乳尖。

「唔嗯……」覺得雙腳已經有點站不穩，推了推壓在身上的人，那人迅速的把松本拉到床邊壓上，在還來不及反應的時候又咬上他的雙唇。

來回啃咬舔弄松本的唇，故意在親吻間發出令人害臊的吸吮聲，感受身下的人因為過於害羞而顫抖的身子。櫻井的手再次來到胸前，繼續剛才的挑逗。

激烈又色情的親吻讓松本快要無法承受，敏感點卻又被不斷被揉捏刺激，只能扭動身子來紓解快感。

但腰臀的扭動似乎無意間摩擦到對方已經起了反應的慾望，讓櫻井終於願意結束親吻，稍微撐起身將唇附在松本的耳邊。

「別急……」

充滿情慾的低沉嗓音讓松本縮了一下身子，櫻井得意又欠扁的笑臉讓他想揍人，卻發現自己連揮拳的力氣都快使不上。

脫去身下人礙事的上衣，眼前白皙又帶著誘惑氣息的光裸上身讓櫻井忍不住又俯身親吻。唇吻反覆落在頸肩，接著是鎖骨，然後用舌頭在胸前繞圈，最後張口含住胸前敏感的點。

「嗯…」

櫻井用舌頭舔弄著松本乳尖旁的小黑痣，另一手則持續揉捏唇舌未能觸及的另一側乳首。

手往下伸撫著對方已經微微鼓起的慾望，光是聽見松本舒服的嘆息，櫻井就感覺自己的慾望變得更加猛烈。

解開松本的褲頭，連同底褲一同拉下。櫻井俯下身開始舔吻已經半挺立的慾望前端。

「啊…翔、翔くん…你、不要…嗯…」

倒抽一口氣，沒有想到櫻井會這樣做，松本想伸出手阻止，卻因為過於強烈的刺激及羞恥感，雙手最終只能緊緊抓住床單，身子完全無力的任由他動作。

完全沒有理會松本的軟聲阻止，櫻井一手扣住因為快感而不斷扭動的腰，一手扶住腫脹的慾望，持續的舔弄吸吮。

「呃…啊…那裡、不要…啊…呀……」

極為敏感的囊部突然被溫熱的口腔含住，舌頭沒有遺漏的舔過私密處的所有肌膚，更過分的是櫻井的一手還不斷的揉捏套弄著半挺的慾望。強烈的酥麻快感集中在松本下身的慾望，蔓延到大腿根部，刺激得讓全身幾乎發軟了。

無法克制自己隨著櫻井舔弄的節奏發出呻吟，羞恥得快要發出尖叫聲，腰身不由自主的不斷顫動。

太過刺激了，快要承受不住的強烈快感讓松本幾乎要哭出來。

「翔、翔くん…不要了…啊、這樣太…唔嗯…」

終於聽進松本的求饒，櫻井的唇離開已經瀕臨極限的慾望，再次吻上剛剛發出誘人呻吟的雙唇，一手開始掐揉飽滿的臀瓣，指節分明的手指在股間的柔軟肌膚上輕輕按摩。

「唔嗯…嗯…嗚…」

雙唇被狠狠吻住，只能在交合的唇際中的發出隱忍的咽嗚聲，想要解放的慾望促使松本不斷擺動纖細的腰身，

「唔…別扭了…」

光是感受著戀人股間的滑膩觸感以及腰肢的難耐擺動，櫻井就覺得自己的慾望也快要超過忍耐極限了。於是他放開松本的唇，伸出一手從床頭櫃拿出潤滑劑，在自己手上倒出一些，溫柔的拉開對方的雙腿，讓手指在入口處反覆試探，然後慢慢的探入。

「唔嗯…」皺起眉頭，手指進入的不適感讓松本的身子突然變得緊繃。

「潤…放輕鬆一點…嗯？」一指探入後就沒有動作，櫻井輕吻著皺起的眉間，另一手撫著敏感的腰際試圖讓他放鬆。

感受到緊繃的身子慢慢軟化，櫻井繼續探入手指，在緊緻的內壁來回按摩、淺淺的進出。

「嗚嗯、啊…啊…哈啊…」

不適感漸漸的消失，松本發現自己急切的渴望櫻井的體溫。知道對方為了讓自己適應而忍耐著慾望，於是心急的伸手去解對方的襯衫鈕扣，那人反而抓住他的手，慢慢往下延伸，帶著他撫上已經快要爆發的慾望。

「嗯…？」

即使隔著外褲，松本還是感受到手中無比腫脹的火熱正因為他的撫摸而輕顫著。耳邊是那人帶著磁性的低喘，松本此刻覺得害羞到了極點。

「潤…幫我。」

對方不知道什麼時候已經自己把上衣脫下，松本用著顫抖的手解開櫻井的褲頭，終於掙脫束縛的碩大慾望就出現在他眼前。櫻井從床頭櫃拿出保險套，撕開包裝後又抓著松本的手，拉著他的手為自己戴上那層薄膜。

「呃…翔くん…」松本害羞的閉起眼睛，感覺到對方把他的雙腿又拉開一些，把小腿扣在腰上。

壓在松本身上，輕輕吻上柔軟的唇，櫻井富有肌肉線條的手臂撐在對方身側，另一手扶起自己快要爆發的慾望，對著剛剛做好充分準備的穴口慢慢推入

「啊…翔くん、啊…啊…」

「啊…」

光是讓慾望前端在入口處反覆試探，櫻井就快要受不了。比夢裡還要火熱的緊緻內壁吸附著自己的慾望，舒服得讓人快要崩潰。

「唔嗯…」

但過於溫柔的試探讓松本的慾望更加難耐，有點害羞的輕輕用小腿磨蹭對方的腰，才讓櫻井猛然挺起腰繼續往深處推進。

「啊…嗯啊…」

全部都插進去了。

比起手指大上不少的慾望讓松本不適的扭動起腰部，伴隨著難耐的呻吟。

結果換來的是櫻井一聲喘息然後不顧一切的抽動。

「嗯、啊…笨蛋…櫻、櫻井翔、啊…等、啊嗯…」

『唔、潤…』

「嗚嗯、啊…啊…太、快了，哈啊…」

忍耐太久了，松本下身的每一陣顫動與收縮，都讓櫻井陷入無法自拔的瘋狂。不要命似的瘋狂挺弄腰桿，手扣住松本的腰配合抽插的速度不斷往自己的下身帶，像是要將慾望頂進最深最深處。

「啊嗯…啊…啊…翔…」

隨著櫻井越來越深入的抽送，一陣一陣的快感毫無間斷的從兩人羞恥的交合處傳來，無法克制的發出連自己聽了都害羞的呻吟。

『潤、潤……』

身體被劇烈的搖晃著，感覺全身的感官愉悅得像烈火一樣失控。耳邊不斷傳來櫻井不斷喊著自己名字的聲音，松本的意識已經完全被快感占據，櫻井卻在此時一手握上他的慾望套弄，引發了更大的呻吟。

「啊…哈啊…啊…呀、啊…啊…」

伴隨著櫻井加重又加快的抽送，床上交纏的兩副身軀在一陣劇烈的顫慄與喘息之中，將慾望噴發在彼此的身上。

§

細細的吮吻著松本泛紅的臉頰，櫻井有一下沒一下的撫著他的髮絲，早已汗濕的身子緊緊貼在一起。

待對方終於平復呼吸後，溫柔的吻上還呼著軟軟氣息的雙唇。

「潤、要先洗澡嗎？」

『嗯…』

想撐起身子，剛才過度緊繃的腰突然軟了下來，櫻井笑著扶起臉又通紅的戀人，把他送進浴室，就回到床邊打算穿上衣服。

「哈、哈啾！」連打了幾個噴嚏，正穿好褲子一轉身就看到松本還站在浴室門口看著他。

「潤、不舒服嗎？」

櫻井趕忙走到松本身邊，急著查看他的身體狀況。

『……我沒事。』

「那…？」

『……一起洗啦。』

「……？」

看著櫻井愣住的臉，松本抓住他的手，直接把人拉進浴室。

『……我只是怕你著涼。』看著不斷吃吃笑著的櫻井，松本弱弱的想解釋些什麼。

(下篇)

松本現在非常後悔。

把人拉進來之後，看著櫻井慢條斯理的脫下剛才穿上的衣褲，有點不知所措，於是轉過身去擠沐浴乳，就感覺到背後有股快要把他的背給燒出洞的灼熱視線。

沒事幹嘛把這個人拉進來啊白癡……。

只想趕快洗完離開，免得後面那個人又在打什麼歪主意。

胡亂的搓洗了身子，正打算沖洗掉身上的泡沫時，溫熱的身子就從背後貼了上來。

「還沒洗乾淨吧？」一把環住纖細的腰身，還惡意的含住松本的耳垂。

『…什麼？』

「剛剛流了那麼多汗…不是嗎？」

『…唔嗯…不要舔哪裡…。』

反覆舔弄著松本的耳廓，感覺到懷裡人的腰身軟了下來，櫻井收緊環在腰上的雙手，讓他把手撐在洗手台穩住身子。

順便用膝蓋扳開松本緊閉的雙腿，把已經有些微反應的慾望滑進因為沐浴乳而濕熱滑膩的臀縫間。

『唔…你、什麼時候又……？』又起反應了…。

「看著你怎麼忍得住……。」

『說什麼……』

「現在開始洗澡囉。」

『……？』

「剛剛這裡出了不少汗吧，嗯？」櫻井空出一隻手擠了些沐浴乳搓弄，滿是泡沫的手曖昧的撫上對方漂亮的脖子。

『唔嗯……』

手繼續往下伸，折磨人似的搓揉著松本的胸口，讓細緻的泡沫在敏感的乳尖上滑動。環住細腰的手也有意無意的揉著微微顫動的腰身。

「還有這裡……怎麼不好好洗呢？」

『呃嗯…』

握住松本的慾望，藉著泡沫認真的搓洗，卻又像故意似的反覆套弄著，感受松本的身子因為自己的動作而微微顫抖。

『嗯…翔くん…唔嗯…嗚…』

松本帶著輕顫的呻吟讓櫻井的心都癢了起來，於是讓慾望開始緩緩的在緊緻的臀間滑動，試圖紓解下身那股燥熱。但松本臀瓣間那濕熱又黏膩的觸感反而讓已經勃發的下身變得更加敏感。

才壓下想馬上進入這誘人身體的慾望，櫻井又剛被抬起頭所看見的畫面弄得更加興奮。

松本趴伏的洗手台前，鏡子清晰的映照出兩人現在的模樣。

「嗯…啊…」

軟軟的攤在自己懷裡，松本的雙頰泛著誘人的紅暈，閉起雙眼像是在忍耐些什麼。為了不發出呻吟而死命的咬住下唇，反而讓唇綻出更加豔紅的色彩。

如此隱忍又充滿誘惑的模樣讓櫻井興起了想欺負的念頭，於是低頭輕聲的說。

「吶、潤…張開眼看看鏡子？」

松本依言慢慢睜開了眼，就看見自己光裸著身子被櫻井攬在懷裡，還紅著臉輕喘的模樣。

而身後的人還在輕輕的律動著，像是正在進行性愛一樣的動作。

從來沒看過這樣的自己，羞恥感猛然爆發，松本再度閉上眼，打算視而不見。

「不好好看著鏡子怎麼行呢…張開眼睛…嗯…？」

『呃、翔くん…』櫻井附在耳邊的低沉嗓音像是咒語。被這樣的話語誘惑，松本再度睜開雙眼，看見了身後櫻井滿是慾望的眼神，以及自己充滿渴望的表情。

「小潤現在的樣子好色情吶……。」

身後的人跟自己一樣深深注視著鏡中的松本潤。櫻井說得沒錯，自己現在的樣子完全只能用色情來形容，而且是自己都沒有見過的色情。

原來做愛的時候，櫻井看到的自己是這種樣子……。

一想到這，心裡突然有股莫名的羞恥感，感覺自己在櫻井手中的慾望好像更加興奮了。

無法想像光是看著鏡中自己充滿慾望的羞恥模樣，竟也能對自己造成不小的性刺激。

像是看出了他現在的想法，櫻井加快手中套弄的力道，把松本的注意力拉回自己身上。

「呃、嗚嗯…不要…這樣…啊…。」

松本透過鏡子看著自己張口喘息的色情模樣，還有身後櫻井的笑容，才發現自己完全是被調戲了。

突然覺得一陣惱怒，在櫻井斷續的抽動中，松本悄悄的把臀部往後翹起，有意無意的摩擦著還夾在他臀縫間的火熱慾望。

聽見打在耳邊的低沉喘息，松本唇邊漾起了得意的笑容。

「潤…不要玩…」

知道櫻井正看著鏡中的自己，松本突然起了更大的玩心，刻意在鏡中對上櫻井的眼神，然後伸出舌頭緩慢的舔了下自己乾燥卻豔紅的下唇，還故意發出色情的舔舐聲。

不意外的在鏡中看見櫻井快要忍不住的表情。

『你可以玩…我不行嗎？』

「……」

本來想要直接將手指探入，櫻井卻像想到有趣的事一樣勾起嘴角。

「既然小潤想玩，那我們就來玩？」

把松本的腰扣得更緊，櫻井邊咬著松本的耳朵邊說著，讓懷裡的人不自覺的縮了一下。

『……嗯？』

「這次我不會放進去，也不會動。小潤能讓我直接射出來嗎？」

『……我為什麼要跟你玩這個？』

「不是小潤想玩嗎？」說完還把舌伸入松本的耳朵裡舔弄，下身惡意的往前頂了一下。

惡意的戲弄刺激了松本的好勝心，開始像是平常跳舞時努力的扭動腰身。刻意讓臀瓣滑過櫻井還留在自己股間的慾望，如願的聽到櫻井重重的喘息聲，

感覺櫻井的慾望變得更加脹大，松本更加賣力的動著腰。此時櫻井卻又抓住他的下身開始快速套弄，手指還故意揉捏著敏感的囊部。

『嗚嗯…你幹嘛又…嗯啊…』

「不能只有我舒服嘛。」

『唔…啊…你、哈啊…嗯呃…』

身子很快就沒有力氣了，松本最後停下了動作，軟著腰靠在櫻井身上任由他擺佈。

握著自己慾望的手還在持續作亂著，快感與羞恥感不斷攀升，松本低下頭不去看鏡子，卻被扳起下巴，被迫看著自己羞恥呻吟的模樣，簡直害羞得快要爆炸了！

『呃…不要…』

身後的櫻井把唇貼上他的耳朵，佈滿慾望的雙眼直直盯著鏡中的自己。

感覺自己正被火熱的注視著，這樣的羞恥感讓松本毫無保留的放肆呻吟，腰也不斷的擺動，像是故意要刺激櫻井一樣。

『嗚嗯、翔、翔くん…啊…啊…哈啊…啊…啊…』

「唔…潤…」

『嗯呃…哈啊……』

但畢竟敏感的慾望被人緊緊握著玩弄，腰很快又酸軟了下來，沒有多餘力氣的松本伸出手撫上櫻井環在自己腰上的手，望著鏡中還盯著他看的人，想要用撒嬌來結束這個遊戲。

『嗯…翔くん…好累…嗚…』

「嗯…？小潤玩夠了？那、我要開始動囉。」

『唔…』櫻井說完馬上就開始擺動下身，手也不忘加重套弄的速度。

『嗚嗯、嗯呃…啊…哈啊…啊…啊…』

在猛烈的撫弄下松本再次達到高潮，無法克制的喘息著。

扣緊懷裡的細腰，握起松本剛剛還在撒嬌的手，櫻井加快抽動的速度。光是剛剛讓松本主動摩擦著慾望時就已經快要不行了，所以櫻井也只是重重的在雙臀間摩擦幾下就射了出來。

抱著松本喘息，看著自己的精液從松本的股間往大腿流下，有種說不出的淫靡感，刺激了視覺神經，又想起剛剛戀人紅著臉努力取悅自己的樣子，櫻井竟又微微的起了反應。

對松本的慾望似乎永遠不會滿足啊。

『好累…翔くん…』

「要泡澡嗎？」櫻井輕輕的吻了沁著薄汗的可愛臉頰，那人就像小貓一樣賴在自己身上。

『嗯……』軟軟的回應也跟貓一樣，可愛極了。

「你先坐下…」

讓松本坐在浴缸的邊緣，按下了放水的開關。

看著漸漸被熱水填滿的浴缸，櫻井突然想起了那…夢中出現過無數次的場景。

『唔嗯…痛…』

突然被壓進一點都不柔軟的浴缸內，松本吃痛的喊了一聲，櫻井趁勢吻住松本的唇，舌頭竄進口中激烈的吻著。

櫻井的力氣大到根本無法反抗，強勢的吻是很誘人沒錯，但松本被吻得快要喘不過氣，才使勁拉開壓在自己身上的櫻井。

『嗚…幹、幹嘛…』

「抱歉。」

『……好痛。』

「沒事吧……。」

剛剛突然被大力壓住，松本的手肘跟肩膀都撞上浴缸，留下了紅紅的印記。

後悔著自己的衝動弄痛了戀人，櫻井把兩人轉了個方向，讓自己靠在浴缸，把松本攬進懷裡，讓他坐在自己身上。

「對不起…」揉著泛紅的手肘，櫻井不好意思的說著。

『沒事啦。倒是你幹嘛這麼突然…』

「潤、你記得那部電影嗎？」

『……哪部？』

「那個女人像我剛剛那樣吻你……。」

松本想起了幾年前那部帶有強烈情慾色彩的電影，突然有點害羞，畢竟他可是因為裡面的親熱戲被團員調侃了一陣子。

『我都不知道你看過…』

「沒看完…看到一半就受不了了。」櫻井低頭吻上溫熱滑膩的頸間，忍不住把懷裡的人抱得更緊。

『……』敏感的縮了一下，但此時松本卻想著別件事。

自己的演技有差到讓櫻井看不下去嗎……？

「別人碰你我看不下去……。」

『啊？』

「你是我的…別人怎麼能碰。」手撫過誘人的腰線，櫻井把唇附在耳邊像是悄悄話一樣說著。

『唔、在說什麼啦……咦！你那時候就…？』

「認真的說，比那時候還要早。」

『……騙人。』

從來沒有討論過這件事，松本沒有想過，櫻井的感情開始得比他想像早太多了。

「吶、小潤。」

『嗯？』

「你是我的吧？」

『……』

「……是吧？」

難得在櫻井臉上看見如此不安的表情，松本突然感覺到一股心疼。

『……我是翔くん的喔。』

低頭吻上櫻井的雙唇，對方愣了一下卻馬上開始加深這個吻。

在緊密的身體接觸中發現櫻井下身的慾望已經開始躁動，本來抱住自己的手也不安分的往臀間探去。

藉著趴伏的姿勢，松本主動的把身子往下壓，讓雙腿再張開一點，櫻井的手指得以更順利的探入穴口。

『唔…』

忍不住在唇吻間發出了斷續的呻吟，櫻井空出的一手輕撫著自己的背安撫著。

不久前才經歷過一場完整性愛的後穴沒有花太多時間就回到了應有的柔軟，櫻井放開戀人的唇，注視著對方一樣帶著慾望的濕潤雙眼。

本來沒有打算再做一次的，但是松本主動的吻還有那句『我是翔くん的喔。』，讓自己又無法克制的起了反應。

這裡沒有保險套，但現在的情形也不允許自己停下來，櫻井試探性的讓慾望前端在穴口徘徊，卻看見松本有點害羞惱怒的神情。

『翔くん…不要玩了。』說完就伸手扶住脹大的慾望，慢慢的坐了下去。

「唔…？」

明明就是怕對方不喜歡，他沒有在玩啊！

顯然是被誤會又在惡作劇了。櫻井急著想解釋，但下身被緊緊包覆的快感讓他一句話都說不出來，只能忍住開始律動的慾望，但是光看著對方的樣子，讓櫻井又傻住了。

跨坐在他身上的戀人閉著雙眼，正咬著下唇適應自己，唇邊明顯的黑痣讓人產生了遐想。

沾濕的髮絲正慢慢滴著水，晶亮的水珠一路向下滑到白皙的頸間，像是代替著自己的唇，吻過泛著粉紅色的胸口，接著來到輕顫著的腰，最後消失在自己握住對方腰身的手掌。

忍不住吞了口唾液，看著好像已經放鬆下來的戀人，感覺自己快要失控了，櫻井慢慢的向上頂了一下。

『呃嗯…』突然被攻擊的松本忍不住發出好聽的呻吟。

沉浸在難以言喻的快感，櫻井情不自禁開始規律向上頂弄，扣住戀人的細腰隨著自己的節奏往下壓，讓兩人結合的地方更加緊密。

『唔…啊、啊、哈…啊…嗯…嗯啊…』

『啊！啊…呃、等…一下…』

過於深入的姿勢加上被重重的頂到了敏感的地方，松本的腰一下子軟了下來，無力的趴在櫻井胸前，雙手也環上對方的脖子。

櫻井咬上松本誘人的雙唇，雙手索性握住緊緻的臀瓣，下身不斷繼續向上挺弄，惡意的頂著會讓松本受不了的地方。

『嗚…嗯…呃嗯…啊…』

快感越來越強烈，懷裡的呻吟聲也越來越不受控制。櫻井一手往前撫上松本早已興奮挺立的慾望，或重或輕的上下套弄著。

下體的撞擊激起不小的水花，肉體拍打聲混合著水花激起的聲音，讓櫻井克制不住的加重向上挺腰的動作。

『嗯…哈啊…啊…呀、啊…啊…啊…』

強烈的快感讓意識已經開始朦朧，感受到戀人的下身開始收緊，櫻井加快套弄對方慾望的速度，在對方一陣拔高的咽嗚聲中，忍不住把自己的慾望射進戀人濕熱的體內。

『嗯…你、射進去了…可惡…』

還趴在櫻井胸口，讓呼吸稍微平穩，松本忿忿的開口。

「…抱歉，幫你清？」

『…廢話。』

§

終於洗完了漫長的澡，兩人躺回床上時已是深夜了。

從背後抱住累到不行的松本，看對方眼裡滿是睡意，不想再鬧他，櫻井用手指溫柔的順著戀人的髮絲，輕輕的說了句晚安。

軟軟的應了一聲打算睡了，松本卻像是想到什麼突然又睜開眼。

『吶、翔くん。』

「嗯？」

『一直都是喔。』

「？」

『我一直都是翔くん的的喔。』

「……」

忍不住把人轉過來，吻上戀人甜蜜的唇。

聽見對方有點不滿的呢喃，櫻井收緊懷抱，忘情的加深這個吻。

「好愛你。」

『我、唔嗯…』

－FIN


End file.
